Dragon Ball Alternate Universe: Broly
by Haunting Enigma
Summary: What would happen if you changed one thing in the Dragon Ball Z universe? Broly has been given the opportunity to become a great hero like Goku would have been. With the aid of Paragus and Bulma, can he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_Take out one element of a universe and it will cause a chain reaction, distorting it so that we cannot recognize reality at all..._

"King Vegeta, I beg of you, spare my son's life!"

"I don't like arguments, you can join him!!"

_"On that day, we escaped as Planet Vegeta was destroyed and the rest of the Sayains were obliterated. Not even Prince Vegeta or the scouts were spared as Frieza feared they may become too powerful to control. My son, Broly, and I are the only ones who survived, kept alive by the fear of the King... I suppose I owe him a debt that I now cannot repay. My son and I have continued on through space and have just recently come to a planet called 'Earth', where we have settled down in a place called East City. We have not forgotten our warrior roots, and occasionally go to the country to train against one another, but we live a mostly peaceful existence now, not feared, not prosecuted... But I fear the day that Frieza's Empire will spread to this world... I have developed a new scouter to sense power levels from across vast expanses, entire galaxies, just to be certain that this plane was far from Frieza... But what I fear is coming to pass. Frieza is on Planet Namek, a year's travel away from our new home. I have to do something, fast."_

DRAGON BALL AU

Broly: Adolescent Innocence, Legendary Power

**June 3rd, Capsule Corp. Year Twelve. **

**Father: 56. **

**Son: 13.**

"Now, remember, Broly... Be on your best behavior."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore..."

The thirteen-year-old boy sighed reluctantly as he fiddled about with his tie, looking rather uncomfortable in his black suit. His dark eyes wandered about to the large building before them, the main laboratory of the company that his father constantly raved about. The young one didn't understand what was so important about this place, but had a feeling that it had to do with his father's secretive studies. The man beside him sighed and continued before the boy, the wind causing his spiky brown hair to sway slightly to the left as his cold eyes measured up the staff members at the entrance, whom looked at the two rather oddly... It seemed that their symian tails were what drew so much attention, either that or the small device in the man's hand, which seemed to consist of a computerized ear-clip and a transparent, red screen. A man with blue-grey hair was before them, working on some sort of vehicle, but he quickly stopped and turned about, brushing off his lab coat. A girl was at the hood of the same vehicle, her face hidden by the metal and keeping her rather discrete.

"Professor Paragus? It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person!" the scientist greeted happily, adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you, Doctor Briefs," Paragus replied, bowing his head politely. The young boy seemed to hide behind his father and his long, black hair before the prior urged his son to his side with a gentle push. "... This is my son, Broly. I thought he might enjoy getting a look at the facilities while I was here..."

"Hmmm... Well, then he should be given the grand tour! And I know just the person to give it..." Dr. Briefs turned about as the girl closed the hood of the hover-car, rubbing the sweat off of her brow with a rag and pulling a strand of blue hair away from her lovely eyes. She blinked, then glanced over to Broly and Paragus, looking rather curious. The elderly man wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her forward, revealing her attire that consisted of a black miniskirt and sleeveless shirt, hidden beneath her overcoat. "... This is my daughter, Bulma... It seems she's about your age, Broly..." That statement caused Paragus to chuckle a bit, patting his son on the back and sending him forward a bit. The young sayain's eyes met with Bulma's and his cheeks turned red... She couldn't help but laugh softly.

"... He may seem older, but he's only thirteen," the boy's father noted with a snide grin. "... He's tall for his age, so he looks to be about fifteen, doesn't he?"

"It's what I assumed," Dr. Briefs admitted, rubbing the back of his head, a look of slight embarrassment on his face. "... Perhaps I should get..."

"Oh, no, dad," Bulma interjected, still staring at Broly and grinning. "... I'll show him around... No sweat." She dashed towards him and took his hand, running off and out of the lab, into the garden.

"... Heh. Looks like we could be having grandchildren," Dr. Briefs jested, which caused the other's eyes to widen. The scientist laughed and waved a hand, signaling that he was only joking. "... My daughter is rather flirtatious, but don't get too worried. She behaves herself, most of the time..." A silence fell upon him before he coughed to break the awkward moment, directing his attention to his colleague. "Anyway, you said you needed to speak with me about something?"

"... Yes. It's highly classified." Paragus turned about and strolled casually towards the briefing room, which lay just beyond the laboratory. The others followed behind, Dr. Gero wrinkling his nose and twitching his mustache. He was eager to get this meeting over with…

--

"This is it!" the young girl called out, her arms crossed behind her back as the two left the entrance hall and entered the massive indoor garden. A rainbow of beautiful blooms greeted them as well as several trees and smaller dinosaurs, all of which imported from throughout the world. Broly seemed to still be struggling with the suit, feeling out of place within it. Seeing this, Bulma turned to him, looking a tad confused. "... Um... There's a coat-rack over there... Perhaps you should take off your jacket and tie?" she suggested, and he quickly nodded, swiftly removing the both of them as well as the vest beneath and placing it all on the rack, now dressed in a white button-up shirt, black pants, and dress shoes.

"Thanks... I hate it when Dad makes me dress up," Brolly replied, laughing rather nervously. Bulma giggled and nodded in agreement before the two began their stroll through the garden, the girl cheerfully leading the way.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Dad tries to get me to dress up for all sorts of things. So, are you new here?" she wondered, glancing behind. "... I've not seen you around school."

"I'm home schooled," he replied, shrugging. "... Dad says it gives me more time for training."

"Training? For what?"

"Oh, I'm going to be in the next World Martial Arts Tournament," he replied, which caused a small frown on Bulma's lips... She was expecting him to be some type of acrobat or something, which would make him even dreamier, but the thought of him being a fighter made him seem too primal for her tastes...

"Oh..." She sighed in disappointment, closing her eyes halfway and letting her attention wander over to that gloomy thought... Which would explain why she was soon eye-to-knee with one of the Tyranosaurs that her father kept in the garden. And, as fortune would have it, he seemed hungry. "... Uh oh!"

The monstrous lizard lowered its head and bared its fangs at the two, growling before opening its mouth and rushing forward. As the brown-scaled lizard rushed at them, Broly shoved Bulma out of the way and stood his ground, gritting his teeth and raising his arms. The blue-haired girl screamed before the beast halted suddenly, straining to proceed... She fell onto her rear, her eyes wide in a mix of terror and amazement before she scooted around, getting a better view... He had a hold of the upper and lower jaws of the dinosaur, but... Was it really Broly? His hair stood on end, a wild turquoise mane that gave him a look of ferocity.

"Ugly monster... Don't you dare harm her!" he cried out, jerking his hands up and down and lowering his right hand, which was on the lower jaw. He had dislodged it and caused the beast a great deal of pain, but it could not move, paralyzed in fear. He chuckled ruthlessly and then tossed the pathetic gargantuan to the side as if he were nothing. Once it could get up, the dino fled and the young sayain's hair slowly returned to normal, his gaze once again friendly and going back to girl, who was speechless. "... I... Apologize. I just don't like to see people hurt," he noted, turning about. "... You must think I'm some sort of freak."

The girl slowly stood up and walked over to Broly, coming up behind him and grasping his hand firmly before kissing him on the cheek. He blushed, and she giggled once more. "... Thank you, Broly."

"So, what you're telling us is that this 'Frieza' is headed straight towards the Earth?"

Dr. Gero's doubt could be confirmed by his doubt and his tone, his arms crossed as he looked towards the taller man with a grimace. "If you expect me to believe that load of bollocks, then I must be off, I must continue my prosthetics research…"

"Bollocks?" Paragus scoffed, drawing out a small device: a tiny computer with an ear-clip and a small glass screen. It was his scouter, a dark blue color of glass with white metal for the clip and a golden button upon the side. He advanced towards the white table, which resided in the center of the room and pressed a button, opening up a slot and inserting the mechanical section of the scouter, the glass the only thing to be exposed. "… Recall data log: Destruction of Vegeta…"


	2. Time Line

Dragonball AU: Broly Timeline

This chart determines the dates of events that take place in DBAU: Broly. Since there is no solidified calendar-year system in the Dragon Ball universe (to my knowledge, correct me if I'm wrong), I will set the events prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta and after its destruction. Please note that Broly was born at the same time as Prince Vegeta in this universe, and that the planet was destroyed shortly after their birth. Other events that significantly shape the story shall be noted in the time-line below.

Also, it has been a few years since I began this story and I'm jumping back into it. I've hopefully become a better writer in the time, and I've certainly expanded my vocabulary. Expect an update any time between the next few days and a week. I have to finish my first assignment of College (before attending, no less!) next Thursday, so please forgive me for any delays. Without further ado, here's the time-line of events leading to Chapter 1.

BDV: Before Destruction of Vegeta

ADV: After Destruction of Vegeta

XXX BDV: Kami and Piccolo are separated.

16 BDV: A young Bardock gains the ability to see horrifying premonitions, and flees Planet Vegeta and Frieza's empire in an attempt to change his future. His team follows in suite, and they remain in hiding.

12 BDV: Red Ribbon Army Founded

4 BDV: Commander Red and the other commanding officers of the Red Ribbon Army are murdered. The Red Ribbon Army is disbanded by their secret developmental head, Dr. Gero, whom used its 'destruction' as a front to further his own goals. Dr. Gero joins Capsule Corp.'s medical division and heads Prosthetic Research.

Year Zero (0 ADV): Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Frieza after he senses a massive surge of power emanating from it. Believing this is King Vegeta's son, Frieza decides it is best to wipe out the Saiyans before their leaders have enough power to oppose them. Only Broly and Paragus are known to have escaped the genocidal explosion of the planet.

5 ADV: Paragus and Broly arrive on Earth. Broly is given a restraint system that allows him to channel his power and control his own emotions. Paragus' mind is focused solely on survival, and so he attempts to restrain their power levels in an attempt to hide from Frieza.

10 ADV: Frieza haphazardly kills the Elder Namek connected to Parunga's Dragon Balls during his first visit to the planet. With those Dragonballs gone, Frieza attempts to find relics similar to the spheres, without much success.

13 ADV: Broly meets Bulma Briefs, and Paragus warns Capsule Corp. of the oncoming threat of Frieza.


End file.
